Secure communication (e.g., using Hyper Text Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS)) between browsers and websites served by web servers is becoming more prevalent. For example, some web browsers mandate that the websites served by web servers implement secure protocols, such as HTTPS, for every communication made with the browsers. However, the HTTPS connection establishment may include a session key exchange between the web server serving the website and the browser accessing the website on the client device. Session key exchanges may include encrypting, decrypting, and/or generating session keys, which may be computationally expensive.